


Make My Dreams Come True

by Megane



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasy, Public Sex, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell has had fantasies for a little while, but she never expected for anything to come out of them. Thankfully, Sebastian's not acting quite like himself. It's curious, but she's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to acoustic_cry for the [Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2631231)!

It wasn’t really anything like her fantasies if she was to be completely honest. In her fantasies, she wore a red negligee that fell down to her waist with matching bloomers. She looked rather _stunning_  if she thought so herself. Which she did. In her fantasies, they would bump into each other on the streets, in the darkness of London night. He would be coming back from whatever fool’s errand his brat of a Lord had sent him off to do, and she… Well, more likely than not, she would be on her way to retrieve a soul. They would have their typical exchange, and it would all feel so real up until the point where they arranged to see each other.

He would come to her flat when she was dressed in that little number. He would stand there, so tall and menacing. The cold look in his eyes was always enough to send chills down her dreaming spine. He would step forward, and she would move back, letting him into the flat. He’d close the door behind him, and then… That’s when it varied, even if the end was always the same.

He wouldn’t serenade her with words or speak to her in sultry ways. His lips and hands always did the communicating. He would trace over her body, taking to her longing form with genuine, cocky interest. And he would take pride in the ignorance of her body. He would explore each curve (or lack thereof), kiss untouched skin, and strip her oh so slowly of her sultry vestments. And no matter how he took her or where in her flat he took her, she was left shaking and whimpering his name. If he was especially kind (that is to say, cruel), she would scream a mantra of his name.

And she would wake from those fantasies, hard and needy. She would pout and place her face into her pillow, hugging it close before basking in jealousy of her dream self.

But _this_ time. It was nothing like her fantasies. She wasn’t dressed especially nice; she wasn’t being silently and thoroughly wooed. Hell, she wasn’t even in her flat. She was in the forest, taking care of a soul-heavy victim when she ran into him. It was strange because he had landed up in the trees above her, and at first, she didn’t know whether or not to acknowledge him. She would have eventually, of course, but she wasn't able to take the initiative to do so.

           “Grell Sutcliff.”

           “Aah, you’ve noticed me first.” She tilted her weight to one side. "I have to say I’m impre—”

Then Sebastian leapt down.

Everything seemed to be moving in slowly the minute she felt his hand on her shoulder. Her body hit the ground without a single sense of grace, but he landed on top of her as fluid as ever. Something about his scent was different. He still reeked of the dark mischievousness that tainted souls could bring, but his presence was stronger. It felt as though there were large hands pressing down against her aura. Something about him was off, and she started to speak to him again.

           “Sebas—”

           “Excuse my forwardness, but I—”

           “What’s that? A _demon_ apologizing for a lack of manners?”

           He tilted his head and gave that barely-there smile of his. “Ah. It is strange, isn’t it?”

He leaned forward then, and she drew in a breath without really knowing why. Maybe all of those hazy nights influenced the gesture. Maybe it was the sheer intensity of his aura just now. She couldn’t place it. It was exciting; it was— 

Suddenly so very strange. Was he _sniffing_ her?

            “Were you expecting this?” he asked with an amused sense of curiosity, his hand trailing down her shoulder and down the front of her vest.

            Maybe but not quite like this. “Can’t say I was,” she half lied. “Something’s different about you.”

Her instinct made her fingers crawl towards her chainsaw, and a firm hand pressed her arm down into the ground. She would be lying if she said her heart didn’t _leap_ in excitement. He chuckled, very softly, very knowingly, and she didn’t dare comment on it twice.

            “So you’ve noticed,” Sebastian stated, “but can you think as to _why_ that is?”

            “I won’t say I understand demons. I know you less than I know humans.”

            “Unpredictable things, humans,” Sebastian stated, his free hand roaming lower still, “and yet here we are both serving them.”

            Grell clicked her tongue in distaste. “I don’t serve humans.”

            “But you _have_ ,” Sebastian stated very simply, hand pausing. “And even now, you do so.”

He lowered himself down slightly. Grell’s eyes began to close, her lids at half-mast. She let out a shuddering breath, one that she didn’t have but came anyway. His lips were so close to her own, and she could only vaguely make out the fact that his hand was still on its idle travel.

            “By reaping their souls, you make room for more. This is more than _balancing_ the world; you’re encouraging procreation, exterminating spirits that could quickly turn sour. You could say you’re protecting humans from themselves at that.”

            “What lark,” Grell stated airily, trying to keep herself from pressing up and kissing him.

            “Hm. Perhaps it is…”

Sebastian’s hand soon found its resting place and began to slowly knead at her groin. Grell let her eyes fall closed finally. She could almost feel Sebastian smile before claiming her lips with his own. His hand moved after a while, and she could clearly feel his hips against hers. They moved together, laying on the cold grass. She sighed against him and into their kiss. She reached up her free hand and pressed her hand against the back of his neck.

That seemed to encourage him. He nipped at her lips, and she shuddered out her pleasure. Without thinking, she cooed against him and nipped him back. He let out a minute groan but didn’t complain. Maybe he was okay with the bit of pain? Ooh, she would store that away in her mind, surely. Both of their hips continued to move together, and Grell felt herself reacting for a number of reasons.

The sheer fact that they were outside was thrilling all on its own, but this was Sebastian holding onto her, pulling her into each grind. He was nipping at her lips, sighing softly against her as though to push down each small noise she let out. Oh, she couldn’t help it. The fact that he was here, in the flesh, pursuing her body in such an exhibitionist fashion. What more could a girl ask for? The movements became awkward when a gap formed between their bodies. There was a hand, and she pushed up into it, just barely feeling his hips. The heel of his palm rubbed against her as he shifted around clothing. Her trousers, she realized, were coming loose, and she decided to expose him in the same way, not knowing where their public romp was going.

Grell trembled and frowned a bit. Ooh, the chill of night was not a welcome feeling on her sex. Not at all. The thought of the temperature soon fell away as she felt the fabric of Sebastian's glove against her. He relieved the pressure on her arm and was no longer pinning it to the ground. And then… Ah, bare skin. She figured he had finally taken off his glove. Which one? Hn, she really shouldn’t think about such a trivial thing when their most intimate parts were now brushing against each other. She wasn’t in the screaming, toe curling bliss that took place in her dreams. Nowhere near that much ecstasy in fact, but she was still in a strange state of contentment.

Later, she would wonder. She would ask herself many questions about why he decided to soil her very nice _,_ very new(!) blouse in the blanket of night in some no-name forest, but before those thoughts and questions came, she would enjoy this, enjoy him, enjoy how so wonderfully secretive this encounter would be. A moment to shove away in her memories, to cherish and feed off of in the depths of her dreams.

           “You shouldn’t encourage me,” she admitted after the passion had passed. She clicked her tongue, unsure of what to do about the essence on her blouse. She sighed heavily through her nose and put that concern away for later.

           “You’re right; I shouldn’t,” Sebastian stated, readjusting his glove and clothing. He too had a stain of their encounter, but he was far less worried. “But strange things happen when you do things you shouldn’t.”

           “Not that you’ve really ‘done’ me or anything,” Grell muttered off-handedly, reaching down to pick up her scythe.

           “Hm, yes. But who knows what the future holds?”

She stood up rather quickly, looking to him with suspicion and curiosity both fighting for center stage on her face. Sebastian spared her a glance before lowering his hands stock still by his side. He looked away with that fleeting smile, and then he was gone without good-byes or excuses. Gone again to tend to that troublesome little devil who played his owner.

She adjusted her glasses and turned as well, leaping between the barriers of her world and the living’s. What a strange moment that was. One so very dream-like and yet quite unlike her fantasies. Though... she would be branded a liar if she said she wasn’t looking forward to it again. Perhaps she would take more charge. She never was a damsel to keep waiting. The very thought curled her lips in a wicked, sultry smile.

No, he shouldn’t have encouraged her at all, and now the game was on.


End file.
